Like Father Like Son
by Tami Mikaelson
Summary: Sebastian finds out his dad isn't who he believed it was all these years and now he's being sent to live with him over the summer. Sebastian/OC eventually. Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or House, M.D. [ON HOLD]
1. Chapter 1

Sebastian Smythe didn't have a great relationship with his parents, well if you could call in a relationship at all. His mother Sally had always been distant from him and sometimes he felt as if she couldn't even be in the same room as him or near him with made him fell like a outsider in his own home, which in his opinion was pathetic on his part. Then there was his father Scott he was never home he would choose case and taking business trips over being at home and spending time with them and because of this Sebastian didn't feel anything towards the man and the distance between the three only got worse when they found out his was Bi.

Sebastian sighed loudly he had been out with a few people from school and was hoping for a peaceful Saturday when he got a text from his mother asking him to come home because they were having a 'family emergency'.

Sebastian got home half an hour later and walked into the living room his parents already sitting on one of the sofas his mother almost looked sadly at him and his father looking as if his had committed some horrible crime.

_Shit! What had he done wrong now? _Thought Sebastian. _Had they found out about him blackmailing Finn or the slushy incident but he didn't have much to worry about because had told them he was sorry. _

"You called saying there was a emergency?" said Sebastian trying to not show his anxiety or worry.

"Sit down now!" said his father in a firm voice but Sebastian could hear the edge towards the end of the words as if he would break out into shouting or yelling any second a life time with the man help him spot the signs.

O_h damn! He's really __**pissed**__. _Sebastian thought and did as he was told and took a seat in the arm chair in front of his parents.

Its time like this Sebastian sure he would have a panic attack because his father makes him so uneasy.

"I would repeat myself but I don't want to risk the backlash." stated Sebastian.

His father looked at him and then away with a look of disgust.

_Well that's not new but his not usually so open with his disgust towards me._ Sebastian thought grimly. Sebastian looked towards his mother for a answer and she looked grim and smiled sadly before she spoke.

"Sebastian I- we have something to say to you." Sally said and her expression was now one of pity but not for him more for herself from what he could tell.

"No!" his father snapped his was tense. "YOU have something to tell him because I am not the one who lied, you are." his father spat towards her as he gritted his teeth. Sebastian could tell he was angry and that was never a good thing. He could swear the his father whispered the word 'slut' as well.

Sally face fell even more then it was before she pushed her lips together she was obviously tense.

His mother was a beautiful women with light brown hair and green eyes just like his and she was only 38 years old and his father was handsome with blonde hair and hazel eyes and he was a year younger then his mother.

"I had a affair and ended up pregnant with you and told Scott you were his." Sally said bluntly and calmly like she thought he would explode with the news.

Truth be told he felt nothing kinda numb but that could be because he didn't really have any real ties with the two people in front of him.

"In short, you not my son thank God! Because you're a selfish, manipulative and ungrateful bastard just like your biological father." Scott mocked with a smile.

Sebastian thankfully and surprisingly felt nothing at the words because he had no emotional ties to the man as most people do with their parents but he was kinda thankful they had told him it was good to know that his father didn't hate him.

"So who is my dad?" asked Sebastian not thrown off by the events that had just happened.

Sally looked at him he had not been thrown off his guard by his natural attitude. _**Just like his father. Like father like son. **_She thought.

**_Just like that asshole._ **Scott thought bitterly to himself.

"His names Gregory House." said his mother simply.


	2. Chapter 2

He couldn't believe they were doing this to him. Alright, he could but that doesn't mean he has to like it. He only found out about this guy being his dad a week ago and in three days they were sending him to live with him for the summer.

He lived in New Jersey which was better then Lima, Ohio that he was sure of. There was more to do in New Jersey and it was close (ish) to New York.

His mother wanted him gone so she could try and save her marriage but what she had said to him was that it would be good for him to met his real father and Sebastian knew straight away that was a lie. He also knew Scott wouldn't forgive his mother it wasn't in the man nature or personality to be forgiving about things like that, so it was only a matter of time before it all ended and he didn't know what would happen to them after that but that was something to think about later.

As he got some of his things together and ready so he could pack he thought about the letter his mother gave him from his real father it was kind of formal and awkward at the same time but that was to be expiated (sp?) because up until a few weeks ago he didn't know Sebastian existed.

Sebastian knew his father was single and had never been marriage. He knew that he works as a Doctor at Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital in New Jersey and was the Head of Department of Diagnostic Medicine and has no idea what the man looks like really. His mother had given him a short but uninformative profile on what his looked like and that kinda thing.

So after knowing that this man was his father for a week and having so little information on the man he now being sent to live with this man because that sounds like a good idea doesn't it?

Sebastian sighed heavily and shook his head. He didn't get a say in any of this whatsoever but funnily enough he was kind looking forward to it being away from his mother and Scott and Ohio as well as getting to knew a man he is so much like as he kept hearing all this week.

He didn't expect much and would be surprised if the man even wanted him in his life after this summer was over but all he could do now was wait and see what happened. He had low expectations of the man mainly because if they were both alike like he has been hearing he know how the man would react because it would be the same way he would.

**AN: Sorry its so short I Will try and make it longer next time. I would like to know what you think so far. Review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

House had been having a troubling few weeks after finding out the news that he had a son.

After getting a call from someone he didn't really remember and her telling him she had his son he didn't know about and he didn't know what to make of it all really.

He was angry that she hadn't told him before and instead told her husband it was his son and his son only found out the truth a week ago.

He didn't know what to expect really when he got the call a few days ago asking if he would take Sebastian over the summer. There were so many questions he wanted to ask but he said yes anyway.

_What was Sebastian like? Did he want to come to New Jersey and met him? Would he hate him? Did he play sport and if he did what sport? What music did he like? _

Now House wasn't a emotionally person but this was a situation that didn't happen everyday.

He spent the next few days after the call sorting out the guest room so that it wasn't full with crap that he kept but didn't need.

House's mind was running on overdrive with work and his son arriving within days it was all getting a little crazy.

His team was noticing he was more snappy then normal but didn't say anything it wasn't like they hadn't seen worse before.

The night before Sebastian arrived House calmed a little and sat in the living room and tried to remember what he was like as a teenager.

He remember he was a rebel, didn't listen to anyone and did whatever he wanted and if people got hurt along the way then oh well. That said his grades in school were always good.

_Was he going to have to put up with and guide a teenager like he once was? _

House truly hoped not because he wouldn't know were to start. He hoped they could come to a understanding along the way. One could hope right?

There was also the fact she could be lying and her marriage was going down the drain so she lied and said Sebastian was his so that they could get their hands on some of his money. The women was sadly mistaken if she thought for a second she get her hands on any of his money. He had no problem with supporting Sebastian if he was indeed his son that wasn't a problem. Maybe a DNA test was the best way to see if he was truly his son.

House just hoped he could be a better father to Sebastian then his own was to him. He wanted a better relationship with his son then he had with his father.

**A/N: I would like to thank I Love McPriceley for the review. :D**

**Today the electric got cut off from 9:45am til 5:50pm I thought I would go crazy so I ended up sleeping the whole day away and woke up a hour before it came back on X_X **


	4. Chapter 4

Sebastian had wanted to sleep through the plane journey but his plans to do that weren't meant to be. Two rows in front of him sat a mother and a small baby the baby couldn't have been more then 8 months old but what got Sebastian's attention was the way the mother was trying to keep him quiet and the way she looked at the little baby with so much love and devotion.

_Had his mother ever looked at him like that? _

He couldn't remember a time she had. Putting in his earphones as picking a random song to listen to he looked away from mother and child and began to think.

He had mixed feelings about meeting this guy – his father – he could be a real jerk and treat him worse then his mother and Scott or he may not.

Sebastian didn't know what to expect overall he was worried truth be told. Grabbing the book he brought with him he began reading before he began to over think things like he would usually do.

The plane journey hadn't been to bad and he disliked travelling by plane so that was saying something.

Sebastian was waiting for his father to arrive, he was late. So Sebastian continued with his reading finding the book enjoyable. It wasn't something he would normally read but he found it in a book store and had to have it the book called The Black Arts and it by Richard Cavendish and he always liked learning about something different that was away from the normal.

About half an hour later a man walked in with a cane. He was about 6ft 2'' tall had short medium brown hair, he was also unshaven and had light coloured eyes from what Sebastian could see from were he was sitting.

He walked up to the lady behind the counter and showed her his ID and then the women pointed at him. He man he guessed was his father signed some papers and then five minutes later walked over to him.

Sebastian got nervous suddenly. How were you suppose to act when you meeting you father for the first time? Sebastian just looked at him kinda hopelessly.

"I'm Gregory House. Sorry I'm late traffic was horrible on the way here."

"Sebastian." he replied simply and nodded in understanding of the traffic issue. House helped him with his bags and Sebastian was happy he wasn't going to have to wait in the airport any longer.

"Come on lets get outta here." House said and nodded towards the door.

House was sure that this had was one of the most awkward introductions he had ever witnessed or been apart of.

Once they were in the car heading for Gregory House home Sebastian asked a question that had been playing on his mind the past few days.

"What do you want me to call you?"

Sebastian wasn't sure if he was comfortable enough to call him dad anytime soon because of the relationship he had with the man he believed was his dad all his life.

"Whatever you feel comfortable with." came the reply and Sebastian sighed happily at the answer. Gregory it was then and silence rang through the car after that.

Things could only get better from here right?

**A/N: The meeting between the two had to be a little awkward and odd because of how both characters are I felt their first meeting wouldn't be heartfelt but as this story goes on they will get better and work on a father/son relationship. And I don't believe any reunion between a child and a parent after never knowing or not seeing them for a long time ever goes without awkwardness and discomfort to both parties. **

**I am sorry that all these chapters have been short I will try make them longer for now on.**

**Thanks once again to I Love McPriceley for the review and Steph230 for reviewing as well.**


	5. Chapter 5

Now House's home wasn't big and modern like he was use to but it was more homely and he could get use to it and maybe even like it in time.

Dinner last night had been awkward and weird to say the least both Sebastian and House were trying to find something to talk about and then we just talked about simple thing like what we did in our free time.

Sebastian lied a little because he didn't want House knowing about his weekends trips to bars and clubs just yet. Sebastian knew he find out eventually but it wouldn't make for a good first impression if he had told him that.

It was odd to him to have a adult – parent - take a interest in his life and want to know what he liked to do. Sebastian hadn't had his mother or Scott ask about his day, school or what he did in his free time since he was around 14 maybe even younger and even then it wasn't truly heartfelt but House truly had wanted to know last night at dinner.

Sebastian was beginning to think House wasn't that bad of a guy; even if his mother and Scott said differently.

Sebastian was now alone in Gregory home. He still wasn't use to thinking of him as his father. He had been called in to work earlier this morning.

Sebastian lay on his bed looking around his new room it was nothing special but he didn't care about that right now because he was bored.

_I guess it wouldn't hurt to have a look around._ he thought.

Sebastian hadn't looked round the house much because after dinner he was tired and wanted to sleep.

Stepping into the hall and walking to the living room he looked around and walked towards a bookcase.

It looked like House liked reading and from what he could see it didn't matter what the book was as long as it court his interest.

_Is that were I get it from?_ He asked himself. Reading was one of his passion.

He continued looked around the room. House liked sports from what he could see. Now he didn't dislike sports but there were not many he enjoyed playing but he did watch baseball a lot and it was one of the only sports he enjoyed and liked to play as well as watch.

The piano in the corner of the room court his attention. So House liked music as well.

Sebastian was beginning to think his mother and Scott had been right they were alike on the face of it but that didn't mean that they would get along in the long run.

Sebastian walked towards the piano and sat down lifting the lid and touched one of the keys and the sound travelled round the room nicely.

Breathing in deeply and then sighing he began playing Green sleeves. It was a song that calmed him down and right now in this situation all his emotions were heightened, emotions he thought he had locked away somewhere deep inside himself.

~8~

House was sure his team were idiots anyone with a small knowledge in medicine could have told what was wrong with the women he hated having his time wasted and that was what had happened the morning and afternoon.

He had told his whole team if it wasn't a really emergency then to not call him because he was off on vacation until he knew Sebastian was comfortable with the area.

Getting home and walking up the stairs towards the door House hoped Sebastian had found something to do because his house was a place that housed teenagers before.

Walking in the door he heard music playing softly within the house and it sounded like the piano. Hanging up his coat and walking slowly towards the sound he saw Sebastian sat in front of the piano playing and he watched.

Sebastian was lost in the music from what House could tell and was whispering the words of Green Sleeves to himself. Sebastian looked much more calmer as he played.

House remembered being like that as a teenager music had helped him a lot and still did sometimes.

Once he was sure Sebastian was finished playing he walked more into the room because it looked like Sebastian hadn't noticed him yet.

"You been playing long?"

Sebastian turned round quickly and looked up and him.

"Since I was four." he mumbled to him and House nodded and sat beside him.

"I was the same... I hated it at first but now I am kind of thankful my mother made me learn to play." House replied knowing if he wanted them to start to get to know each other he should be a little more open himself.

He watched as Sebastian nodded in understanding.

"Playing music was the only time I was completely calm as a teenager."

Sebastian's headed snapped up and looked at him with a raised eyebrow and House smiled a little.

"Guess your the same, huh."

Sebastian nodded again and said a simple. "Yeah."

They was silent for a minute or so both not saying anything.

"Music is the only time I feel comfortable like I can do anything and I am unstoppable," Sebastian confused. "it doesn't matter if I playing it, listening to it or if I am singing I get the same feeling doing all those things."

House looked at his son and could see how much he enjoyed music just by the way he talked about it and the excitement in his eyes as he did so.

"You sing?" asked House he hadn't thought much about singing and Sebastian nodded.

"Maybe I could come and see you perform sometime?" said House.

Sebastian began to tell him all about Dalton and the Warblers.

The night had gone well House thought and he had leant a lot about his son. Sebastian had a lot of the passions he did as a boy music and reading being the main ones.

Sebastian was already asleep as House sat by himself watching the game highlights thinking about the day he knew things between them were going to take time and he would be happy if they could at the very least be friends at the end of the summer and their talk that evening had helped things between them more forward.

That night Sebastian went to bed happy and with a genuine smile on his face the first one in a very long time.

**AN: I hope you all like it and it is longer then my other chapter for this story so far. :) **

**Review please. **


	6. Chapter 6

Sebastian woke up early that next morning which he was use to because of school and the first thing he thought of was to get some coffee. He knew he was addicted to coffee and drank coffee almost non-stop everyday.

Heading to the kitchen and looking in the cupboard for some coffee and found some, it wasn't the type he liked but it would do at this time in the morning.

It wasn't even 6am yet and he was up and ready for the day.

Sebastian was use to morning alone if it be at school or home so this wasn't any different for him.

The words House had said to him yesterday randomly popped into his head.

_Maybe I could come and see you perform sometime? _His mother and Scott never took the time or cared enough to come watch him it was nice to have someone wanting to see what he was good at and take a interest in his life.

Sebastian noticed that Gregory needed to go shopping soon but he managed to find what he needed to make pancakes he made sure to make enough for himself and Gregory.

After finishing his breakfast and getting dressed it was almost 7am and he didn't want to in the house all day so he decided to go have a look around the neighbourhood and get a little food in. House had left a little money out of the counter the night before.

He had Gregory had gone out to eat last night and he remembered his way around a little.

As Sebastian walked around he couldn't help but noticed how different it was to Lima, Ohio even now at 7am in the morning this place had more life in it then Lima had and that was something he was use to and liked.

He had lived in many places over the years Paris being one of them and he was use to big, busy city. Lima, Ohio was a alien place for him and he guessed that was part of the reason he acted out some of the time.

It wasn't that he dislike Lima he didn't it was more it reminded him of one of those small town were everyone knew everyone and what was going on in their lives and that what he disliked because Sebastian was a private person believe it or not.

His 'romantic' relationships may be well knew but anything other then that was kept close to his chest because it wasn't there business whatsoever.

As he continued on his way he watch other teenagers as they were dragged out by their parents for breakfast or were doing the walk of shame.

The walk of shame was something he did a lot on the weekends and being dragged out by his mother or Scott would have made him question their sanity.

_But would it really be so bad? If at least one of my parents or Scott wanted me around to introduce to their friends or go to those work related events? _Sebastian thought to himself.

Whenever it involved work his mother and Scott never involved him in the events or anything not since he was about 9 maybe a little younger be knew that a lot of the kids at his school were still dragged to those events and they were all nearly eighteen years old.

Sebastian would always tell himself it didn't matter but he guessed deep down it did. Was he really that worthless in their eyes? And why does it hurt him so much if they thought him worthless? He holds no love for the two of them.

He shook his head to get rid of unwanted thoughts and continued on his way.

_Would House going to be the same way as his mother and Scott? _ Sebastian thought as paid for the thing he thought they may need over the next few days.

He didn't knew what to think or feel on that subject but somewhere deep inside him he hoped not.

It was funny how he wanted someone to be proud of him of the things he did because he was sure that all those feelings had disappeared along time ago.

Arriving back at the house at a little past 8am he found House as at the table looking a little worried.

"Where had you been?" was the first thing House said to him as he walked through the door.

Sebastian looked at him oddly he hadn't heard or been asked that question in along time.

"I went out for a walk and picked up some food." he replied calmly and held up the bag so House could see.

House looked him over with a raise eyebrow and nodded slowly.

"Alright, but a note would have been nice."

Sebastian couldn't see what the big deal was it wasn't like he was five and someone would kidnap him or he would get lost.

"What's the big deal!? I went out for an hour and if you really needed me you could have called." he said and began unpacked some of the food he had gotten.

"The big deal is you left without me knowing and didn't leave a note and I can't call you I don't have your number remember." House replied in a even tone but it wasn't really angry more disappointed and worried. What he was disappointed in he wasn't sure.

Sebastian sighed he had forgotten to give his number to Gregory. Was he that stupid? He guessed he was.

"Sorry." he whispered the word didn't pass his lips often. "I forgot won't happen again."

Sebastian didn't want House angry with him for some reason.

House looked at the boy, his son and he knew he did nothing wrong he just worried when he woke up and found him gone and he had no idea were.

"It's alright I overreacted and thanks for the pancakes they were delicious." House added the last part just so Sebastian would knew he was grateful.

Sebastian looked and him and nodded and continued with what he was doing.

House sighed this wasn't going so well.

"We're going to lunch tomorrow with a friend of mine." House informed him a few minutes later.

Sebastian turned round and he finished making coffee for himself, the type he liked.

"Why?" he knew it was a stupid question but he hadn't been out for a lunch thing with his mother of Scott ever.

"Because he asked about you after I told him you would be spending the summer with me and I thought it would be better if you met him instead. So what do you think?" said House he knew kids hated these type of things or he thought they did until Sebastian smiled a little at him.

"Alright?" came Sebastian simple reply.

House was going to have a talk with Wilson soon about the subject of Sebastian's home life with his mother because he had a feeling something was going on over there and he wasn't liking it at all. It was a subject he was trying to put off but he couldn't do that now because he was noticing signs of something he wouldn't name right now but he didn't like to think on it to much.

House wasn't sure when he became a overprotective parent but it had happened and he also didn't forget to get Sebastian's number as well that night.

**AN: What I wrote about Sebastian going out early in the morning because it really happened to me I did that once at my aunts and it was odd for me I was 19 at the time and didn't think to leave a note and kind of got in trouble which was weird. X_X **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: The last chapter wasn't my best work but I hope this one is better.**

Sebastian was nervous why he wasn't he wasn't so sure. Okay that was a lie he knew why he didn't want to embarrass his father. Sebastian knew he wasn't what fathers looking for in a son Scott had told him that a lot as a little kid.

Gregory's friend wasn't just some friend it was someone he worked with as well from the information he had gotten from Gregory and he wanted to make a good first impression so Sebastian had decided to dress smart yet casual.

As he got ready he couldn't help but wonder what was happening back in Lima.

_Was his mother still thinking Scott would forgive her? Was Scott still acting like a bull in a china shop? And what were the people from his school doing_? He didn't need to imagine that Kurt and the rest of the Glee club would be happy with him being gone for the summer he know they were going to have a relaxing summer with him gone and be happy he wasn't there.

Sebastian knew he was a bad person after everything he had done but he was unable to stop himself most of the time. He would do things and then after they happened he would think them over and work himself into a mess almost having panic attacks and then go out a drink to forget and right now he on his way to having a attack just this time he couldn't just go out and get drunk.

Sebastian took a deep breath and looked at himself in the mirror.

_You can and will do this. Your not weak. _He repeated the words over and over to himself and 15 minutes after that Gregory call him tell him they were leaving. Scott had really messed with his head as a kid.

The car ride to the little restaurant were they were going to eat lunch wasn't as awkward as the first one they had together Sebastian sat there happily humming to the song on the radio but he was still a little nervous. He was kinda looking forward to meeting one of Gregory's friends.

~8~

James Wilson was looking forward to meeting House's son he believed it would give his friend the responsible he needed also the love his friend life seemed to have so little of in his life.

James was taking his niece along with him she was staying with him over the summer as his sister and husband house hunted in New Jersey and the rest of their kids were away with friends.

Samantha wasn't a overly social person James had noticed and she knew nobody in New Jersey having only been to New Jersey three times before now and he knew Sebastian knew not a single soul in New Jersey as well so he thought it would be a good idea for them both to met.

Samantha was different from everyone at her old school she had told him. She dressed differently to them, liked different music and had different interests and because of this only had two or three friends at her school and they didn't like the things she did but she didn't mind any of that. Even if she got bullied a bit because she was different.

Wilson was happy he had such a close relationship with his niece and she could talk to him about the things she couldn't with her parents because he had a felling that Sebastian needed to have someone in his life that was his age that would understand some of his problems he was having with his mother and step father. House had told him a few nights before that he thought something was going on with his son at his mother and step father house.

He planned on talking with House a little more on the subject because no child should be in a abusive household it didn't matter if it was emotional or any other kind Wilson's views on abuse were the same whatever kind it was and its effects of a child were horrible in some cases.

This topic would need to be addressed by House before Sebastian headed home.

~8~

Sebastian and House arrived early and House noticing Sebastian's nervousness and aloud Sebastian to order himself one alcoholic drink. He wasn't stupid enough to believe that Sebastian had never drank before any parent that believed that was living in the dark ages.

Sebastian was sat there happily when he saw Gregory stand up as two people walked towards them. One was definitely his fathers friend he had short light brown hair and eyes and wasn't as tall as Gregory and the other could be his fathers friends daughter he wasn't sure.

She was tall around 5ft 8'' with pale skin, her hair was dyed black with blue highlights and she wear black skinny jeans with a band t shirt and black blazer on top of that and all black vans.

"Sebastian, this is James Wilson," Gregory said calmly and happily and Sebastian shook his hand. "and this is his niece Samantha Rowe."

Samantha and Sebastian just smiled at each other and sat down.

As there lunch were on both House and Wilson got talking about work and sport as they ate and the two teens began to relax after Wilson had asked Sebastian some questions and House had done the same to Samantha.

"They act like that haven't seen each other in years." Sebastian heard Samantha mumble as she nodded towards the two and Sebastian nodded it was true.

"So where you from?" asked Sebastian she had a accent which he knew wasn't from anywhere in the states.

"London, England." she replied. "You?" she asked a second later.

"Lima, Ohio is where I live at the moment but I use to live in Paris." he replied casually as if it was nothing and it was to him.

"Paris? Really?" she replied with wide eyes and and a excited smile.

"Yeah." he replied simply. What did it matter where he use to live?

"Would you tell me about it?" Samantha asked cheerfully and Sebastian did so happily he loved his time in Paris and hoped to go back there one day soon.

What the two didn't know as they talked happily with each other was the fact their father and uncle were watching them out of the corner of their eyes with small smiles on their faces.

**AN: Sebastian has made a friend :) Thanks once again to I Love McPriceley for the review. Review please. **


	8. Chapter 8

Samantha and Sebastian exchanged numbers before they left the restaurant that afternoon and were planing to get to the mall or something later that week.

Which would give House the time to have a talk with Wilson about Sebastian's home life with his mother and to think over how to bring up the subject with his son.

Three days later Sebastian and Samantha had decided to go to the movies and see the new batman film and after go to the mall have a look round and get something to eat.

House was a surprised how fast the two had become friends because on the face of it they both were very different but their personality's and their out look on life and the things around them were surprisingly similar but they had enough differences between them to balance the other one out as well. A little like himself and Wilson.

~8~

Sebastian had left with Samantha half an hour before when Wilson had arrived with Samantha. Wilson let Samantha have the car for the day so that please her greatly.

"What are you going to do?" asked Wilson as they sat in front of the TV watching the game with a beer and waited for their food to arrive.

"I'm not sure but he exhibiting all the signs of neglect (sp?) and some kind of abuse. I can't go head first into this one. He doesn't trust me enough to talk to me about that kind of things yet." explained House he felt bad for not knowing what to do or the right way to go about protecting his son.

"Maybe, you should just start with asking about his home life with his mother and see were that takes you..., start off slow." said Wilson and House nodded.

That wasn't a bad idea and he could work from there.

"I just don't want to send him back there if I know for sure it is unsafe for him to be there."

Wilson nodded slowly and looked at his friend it was nice to see House being responsible and thinking of another person apart from himself for a change.

He hoped and prayed it all worked out in the end.

~8~

"I still like the first one better." replied Samantha happily as the walked and talked about the movies as they headed for food court and Sebastian nodded.

The two had leant a lot about each other today. They both loved music. They had different taste in music but the passion for it was the same and both did well in school over all.

Where Sebastian had been told since birth he was going to be a lawyer Samantha parents never told her what she should be or do with her life but she already had it all planned out she wanted to be a architect and now Sebastian wasn't sure what he wanted to do everything now was up in the air.

What did he want to do with his life?

"Come on." Sebastian heard Samantha say breaking him from his thoughts and drag his hand and lead him towards a small restaurant.

Sebastian knew Samantha wasn't the person he would normally hang out with but surprisingly they had a lot in common. Who would have thought.

She also know nothing about what he had done in Lima, Ohio and just saw Sebastian not this evil being who hurt all the people around him and that was refreshing.

"So why don't you tell me about your life in London because you have me at a disadvantage." he said as they wanted to order and he watched as she smiled at him.

He didn't know were this friendship was heading or if she did ever find out about what he had done in the past if she would hate him like many others do but he decided he would enjoy it all for now because who knew when it would all end and Sebastian did have the worse luck with these type of things.

**AN: Things will hopefully start getting interesting soon. I am sorry this chapter was another short one I had writers block. Review please. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

The week past and it was now Saturday evening and Sebastian had been living with House for almost 2 weeks.

Sebastian had been going out almost every afternoon with Samantha since they went to the movies. House knew he couldn't put off this conversation any longer as he was returning to work on Monday. He just wasn't looking forward to it.

"Sebastian could you come in here please." call House from the living room. The quicker they had this conversation the quicker it could all be over.

"Yeah."

Sebastian was dressed and looked like he was about to go out.

"Going somewhere?" asked House casually and Sebastian nodded.

"Yeah, but we haven't decided what we're doing yet." and House nodded at the answer.

"Back by one." and Sebastian nodded and rolled his eyes a little.

At least House care enough to say that an give him a curfew. Why that mattered so much to him he didn't know.

Sebastian was thankfully House wasn't being one of those overprotective parents that never they their teenage child do anything and wrapped them in cotton wool. Sebastian noticed House was kind of laid back about that kind of thing. Thankfully.

"Sit down," said House and pointed at the chair in front of him. "I'm going to asked you something and I what you to be honest with me, alright?"

Sebastian signed and nodded slowly anyway.

"What's your home life like with your mother?" House said bluntly and calmly. The was no beating around the bush with this.

Sebastian looked at him with a raised eyebrow and replied. "It's fine."

House looked him over and shook his head.

"Funny, I don't believe you."

"You don't have to. I said it was fine and it is." Sebastian replied coldly. He wasn't a little kid that needed protecting from the world he knew what was out there. He lived it.

"I know you lying Sebastian. How am I suppose to protect you if you don't even tell me the truth." came House's reply he was losing his patience with the boy.

"Well your a little late for that." mumbled Sebastian as he stood and headed for his room.

"Where are you going?"

"Away from you!" Sebastian replied in a emotionless tone.

"We're not finished here." said House his voice rising as he followed him.

"Yes we are! I don't have to tell you anything."

"Yes you do I am your father."

"WE DON'T EVEN KNOW THAT FOR SURE! And I don't need a father now your a little late." Sebastian yelled at him grabbing his coat.

Sebastian was right House realised they had both took his mothers words as the truth without even knowing for sure or checking before hand.

"You got me there." mumbled House defeated and Sebastian stopped walking to the door and turned to House slowly.

"What?" he asked stupidly.

"We took you mothers word as the truth if you want we could get a DNA test done?"

Sebastian just looked at House for a few second before saying. "Whatever." and walked out the door.

"That went badly." House whispered to himself a minute or so later.

~8~

Samantha was waiting for Sebastian by the time he got downstairs.

"Hey." she said as he got into the car. "What's the plan?"

Sebastian shrugged and looked out the window as she drove out of the parking lot.

"Something happen between you and you dad?" she questioned. She could just tell something happened.

"He's not my dad." muttered Sebastian and Samantha nodded not saying anything and then turned left. There was silence within the car after that.

After a few minutes Sebastian asked. "Where we going?"

"You look like your in need of a drink and a good time." she replied casually with a small smile and he nodded. That was a understatement.

"I may not drink a lot or like nightclubs but you do so we're going to one of the best in New Jersey." she replied happily and he smiled at her in return.

They arrived near Jersey shore 30 minutes later and at a club call _Warehouse _and the night was already in full swing Sebastian was sure this was going to be a wonderful night.

**AN: Good? Bad? Horrible? **

**Should I continue with the story? **


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: This isn't my best work. Writers block is killing me. Hope you all like it anyway. **

Sebastian woke up the next morning in a room his wasn't familiar with. He tensed then. _**What had he done that night? **_He couldn't really remember.

The room was blue and looked well lived in. There was books, CDs and DVDs everywhere.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself he tried to remember what he had done the night before.

_Sebastian walked back over to the bar to order himself another Vodka and coke. He had lost Samantha somewhere in the crowd about 20 minutes ago but he was saw she would be fine._

_Warehouse was better then any of the club and bars in Lima and he was sure enjoying himself. _

_He looked around trying to see if there was anyone he could see that court his interest for the night when he spotted a tall red head not 10 feet away. Yep he was starting to enjoy his stay in New Jersey._

He couldn't remember what happened after that. Had he gone home with the red head? God he hoped not. How much did he drink?

Sebastian sighed and lay back down his head was pounding.

A few minutes later he heard what sounded liked foot steps coming towards the room and then the door opened thankfully he had his back towards the person.

"I know your awake," he heard the unmistakable voice of Samantha and he couldn't help but sigh with relief. "I thought you could use this." she told him as she spoke in a quiet voice.

He turned over and saw she has a glass of water and pain killers in her hand and he has never been so happy to see her then he was now. Grabbing the glass and pain killers he smiled at her in thanks which she returned.

They both sat in silence for awhile. Sebastian waiting for the pain killers to start working and Samantha reading one of her many classic novels.

"Samantha," muttered Sebastian quietly. He wasn't sure he wanted to know but he had to ask. "What happened last night?"

Samantha laughed a little to herself and just looked at him for a couple of minutes.

"I'm not surprised you don't remember. I was surprised last night you could even walk or remember who I saw." she explained with a shake of her head.

"I'll tell you what I saw. Which wasn't a lot" she said simply and Sebastian nodded.

_Samantha wasn't that surprised that she lost Sebastian in the crowd and she was sure she wouldn't be that entertaining for him to want to be around for long any way. She hated nightclubs they weren't her things. She hated the music, the light and all the people plus all people ever do in nightclubs was get drunk and pull people both of which she would never do but this was to cheer Sebastian up so it was worth it._

_Samantha sat at the end of the bar near the door but it was the best point to look over the whole club she had been sat there for about 40 minutes when she spotted Sebastian dancing with some man._

_He was tall about 6ft board had red hair from what she could tell and they both looked like they were having fun. Will that answered a question she wanted to ask but didn't know how._

_She watched them making sure Sebastian was ok. It was not that she thought Sebastian couldn't look after himself it was more she didn't want him hurt in anyway they had got close in a short time and she did the same with her brother when he picked up girls if they thought of hurt him or something she would put a stop to it before anything happened it was in her nature just as it was for her to be anti social._

_Ten minutes later his spotted them heading for the bathroom and it did take much to work out what was about to happen. She shook her head._

_Soon after Samantha order herself something stronger they thought of Sebastian with someone else bugged her and she wouldn't work out way._

_Samantha ordered a few more drinks and before she knew it 2 hours had pasted she got up and began looking for Sebastian and hoped he was still there. They didn't have to get back home at any time soon but she didn't want to be alone anymore. When she found him he was holding onto a table beside him and looked like he had drank way to much. _

_Looks like they were heading home if she could get him to understand a word she was saying._

"We arrived back here an hour later and you crashed the second your head hit the pillow." she said and then giggled.

Sebastian looked at her from were he lay. He didn't remember any of that which wasn't surprising really he thought to himself he just made up for two or more weekends of not drinking in one night.

"Thanks for getting me out of there."

"Your welcome."

"Where are we?" asked Sebastian as he looked around once again.

"My uncles."

Sebastian nodded. He just watched as she put in a DVD for them to watch he believed it was Pirates of the Caribbean the first one.

He had so many thought running through he head he could feel his headache coming back.

They both lay on the bed happily just watching the movie making little comments about the movie every not and then. Samantha was kind of cuddling up to him not that he minded that being said he wasn't in his right mind right now.

An hour into the movie Sebastian eyes went wide suddenly as a thought hit him.

"My dad is going to kill me!" he said and shot up off the bed.

Samantha looked over at him with a little smile on her face.

"He won't I called my uncle when we got back last night and said we saw a movie and had got something to eat and you were really tired so we were staying here for the night." she informed him. "My uncle didn't get back home for another hour after we arrived back."

Sebastian nodded slowly she covered for them but another thought took over his mind.

_Did he really see House as his dad already?_

Even after he had said to Gregory's face he didn't believe that he was his father.

Why did things have to be complicated?

**AN: I'm having trouble with getting my ideas written the way I would like. :( **


	11. Chapter 11

[Scott's P.O.V]

He was not at all surprised that Sally was once again thinking after herself before their son - well his step son. All she wanted to do was 'save' her marriage and nothing would stand in her way not even her own son.

Scott knew he wasn't always the best father but he had watched Sebastian grow up into the man he was today and he was proud of the boy even if he never told Sebastian that.

There was always something more important to think about or so he believed before and then there was Sally and as much as he loved her she had changed so much from the girl he met years ago she only cared about herself, high class parties and money now days; she was a far cry from the girl he met in college.

Their relationship had been falling apart for years and because of this he was happy to spend all his time working and away from home which met he never spent time with Sebastian and didn't even know the boy at all now. He had done it with the best intentions it was better for Sebastian to be without his father most of the time then to see his parents fighting every chance they got.

He had a lot of time to think over the past few weeks and couldn't help by feel bad about it all.

He so wished he could take back the years he neglected and called Sebastian horrible names and go back to when Sebastian was only nine and the two went fishing every weekend.

He wanted the best for his son but he know he had gone about it the wrong way and he couldn't change in now but hopefully he could make some of it right when he came home.

Scott wasn't blind to Sally manipulations sending Sebastian away was one way for her to have all of his attention and so she didn't have to think about Sebastian but that didn't mean Scott had stopped thinking about him.

Scott knew that his marriage was over and it was only a matter of time before he had divorce papers drawn up but he didn't want to be closed off and forgotten by Sebastian he may not be Sebastian's biological father but he felt like it.

He would try and make up for his mistakes towards the boy and hope everything works out for them all in the end.

He know it may not be a good idea to contact Gregory House seeing as when they were younger they hadn't got on but this was about Sebastian and they both wanted the best for Sebastian he believed so maybe they could be civil towards each other.

With a little hesitation he picked up the phone and sat behind his desk in his office and called Gregory House a man he thought he would never talk to again.

**AN: This chapter came as a surprise to me I didn't plan on having Scott or Sally trying to mend their relationship with Sebastian but I guess we will see what happens. **

**Two Chapters in one night :D**

**Review please. **


	12. Chapter 12

When Sebastian went home late that afternoon House didn't sit him down and want to talk about the night before even though he looked at Sebastian with knowing eyes.

Sebastian went straight to his room changed clothes and then grabbed his laptop. Nick was online and Sebastian wanted to talk with him and a few others from school.

Nick and Jeff were the two he was closes to out of the members of Warblers which had surprised him a lot they were willing to give him a second chance after everything had happened and with him being a little more open with them and honest things between the three were good not that many people could understand the three friendship.

That said he also text Blaine sometimes he had text him a lot more when he was in Ohio but only text Blaine twice since he arrived in New Jersey.

The only people who knew he was in New Jersey apart from Scott and his mother were Nick and Jeff and he wanted it to stay that way everyone else thought he was in Paris. They could all believe whatever they wanted for all he cared.

He stayed in contact with the people back in Ohio but most were away with their families on vacation apart from Nick and Jeff who stayed in Ohio they had only gone to Nick parents lake house for a long weekend at the beginning of the summer.

Sebastian kept tabs on Blaine which made him feel kind of like a stalker but he couldn't help it really he never felt this way about another person before but from the look of it Kurt and Blaine were more in love then they were before he left and it made him sick.

_Should he just give up with chasing Blaine? Was he really worth all the trouble and heartache? _

He had asked Nick and Jeff those questions before and they both said that was up to him to decided but in their opinion he should maybe start looking for someone else.

Sebastian wished things were that easy.

With a sigh Sebastian started answering all the questions Nick and Jeff were asking him about House.

~8~

House sighed as he thought over his conversation he had with Scott a few hours ago. Scott had told him a lot of thing he didn't know about Sebastian some good and some bad not that he was judging Sebastian by his past actions but it was easy to see that he was acting out and looking for something he couldn't find a home or anywhere else.

Scott had also been blunt about his own actions towards Sebastian and told House he regretted everything he had said and done towards the boy and hoped that House would still let him have a part in the boys life after he and Sally divorced so he could somehow make things right.

House could tell Scott meant what he said and replied that it wasn't up to him and it was Sebastian choice if he still wanted him in his life.

Scott also explained what was going on his relationship with Sally and Sebastian complicated relationship with his mother.

As he sat there with a beer waiting for dinner to finish cooking he could tell that Sebastian 'relationship' with his mother was worse then the one he had with Scott from he could tell Scott had spent time with the boy as a kid taking him camping and fishing and they sometimes watch sports on TV on a Saturday but things changed as Sebastian got into his teens and Scott's marriage with Sally started going downhill.

Sebastian and his mother were more like acquaintances then anything else and from what he had learnt it had always been like that there was never any love or warmth from her towards her son.

That rested so many questions in House's mind some personal and others medical.

_So he never had a intimate relationship with his mother?_

Surprisingly that answered so many question House had about Sebastian and explained some of his personality treats and that attitude he sometimes has towards him. It also explained the surprised looks he sometimes gets when he asked questions and listened to what Sebastian was saying sometimes the boy would look at him with wonder and other times as if he was trying to work out a difficult puzzle.

House composed himself before shouting out that dinner was ready a few minutes later Sebastian came in he was a little hesitate but House just nodded to the seat in front of him and gave a small smile to show he wasn't mad or upset by what had happened last night, even if he wasn't suppose to know about the two teens night out partying the night before.

_What they take him for a fool? _He wasn't blind or dumb. He knew what teenagers liked to do on the weekends or when school was out.

He was just happy that when Wilson called last night they had got to Wilson's alright and weren't hurt: even Wilson knew what they had done but they both decided to trust the two to be responsible and not gone over board.

A thought stuck House suddenly as the two sat in silence.

_Does Sebastian have friends? He never spoken about friends._

He had talked about school, Warblers and sports but never about his friends. Was Sebastian like him and liked to push people away even when they wanted to help. Couldn't hurt to ask.

"So you been keeping in touch with your friends?"

Sebastian looked up at him with tired eyes and nodded.

"Good. Good..., so tell me about them?"

"Why?" questioned Sebastian with a rested eyebrow.

"I'll like to know what type of people my son hangs out with." he replied simply.

"We don't know that for sure." replied Sebastian repeating what he said later night a second later and House sighed.

_Why does the boy have an answer for everything?_

"As I said last night we could have a DNA test done if you want."

Sebastian just looked at House for a minute or two before nodding.

Sebastian was not stupid he knew House knew about last night but hadn't said anything and as for the DNA test he just wanted to see it on paper. He and House were so similar they had to be related somehow.

"So are you going to tell me about your friends?" asked House about five minutes later and Sebastian seeing no way out of the conversation decided it was easier to just tell him.

House decided he wouldn't tell Sebastian about his phone call from Scott just yet maybe after the DNA test comes back or when he felt the time was right.

**A/N: Hope you all liked this chapter and thanks for reading. **


	13. Chapter 13

The appointment for the DNA test was already set up for three days time House was happy with that he wanted to be on good terms with Sebastian by the time they took the DNA test but the past few days Sebastian been disant not that House blamed the boy.

House had been spending so much time at work that in the end House was kind of like Scott and Sebastian mother; always a work.

Thankfully though he had managed to be home everyday for dinner and gave Sebastian a call a lunch time. House wasn't blind Sebastian was spending all his time alone now he was pushing House and Samantha away and he could understand way it was after all easier to push people away before they hurt or let you down then it was to continue being close to them and let it all happen and with Sebastian being use to people letting him down or hurting him Sebastian was only protecting himself.

House know he should be taking a more hands on parenting with Sebastian but he wasn't sure how this was all new to him and scary as well so it must be the same for Sebastian.

So he talked with Wilson about it all. Who else could he have talked to it about?

Wilson had a good idea. Samantha had spoken to Wilson about Sebastian and his friend and thought that House should allow Sebastian to invite his friends to stay for a long weekend and many get tickets for them all go to a baseball match or something that would most likely help Sebastian calm down and then they could sit down and talk about Scott's phone call and anything else that needed to be talked about.

So that was what House was going to do when he got home tell Sebastian to invite his friends down for a long weekend.

House didn't think he life could get anymore complicated.

~8~

Sebastian wasn't a insecure person normally. He knew he was handsome and intelligent but nothing can proper you for everything he is dealing with this summer everything he thought about his life had been a lie told by his mother and he was finding out it was a lot like his biological father it was a lot to take in and funnily enough he was give anything to be back in Ohio with Nick and Jeff because the two understand him and don't judge him for what he has done or his mini breakdowns.

Sebastian heard the front door open and close. His dad was home.

"Sebastian?" House call out.

With a sigh call back and got up to see what he wanted.

As much as House worked a lot Sebastian had noticed he did come home every night for dinner and always asked about his day that was a big improvement from back at his mothers where he was alone 90% of the time.

~8~

House had informed Sebastian about Scott phone call to him and Sebastian didn't know what to think. Scott and Sebastian relationship as father and son had not been a good one for many years now they were civil to each other at best and now Scott wanted to make it right.

_But way now? What changed? _Sebastian asked himself.

Well a lot had changed with his mother telling him Scott wasn't his father so was that way Scott now what to make things right between them.

Sebastian was having a bit of a meltdown because of it all and was happy Nick and Jeff would be arriving in two days.

Scott had make a lot of comments and said many things about Sebastian and because of this Sebastian wasn't sure he could forgive the man.

Scott had made Sebastian feel worthless and unwanted and because of this he was always looking for love and affection by any means.

Sebastian wasn't sure what he was going to do but he had to do something and soon he knew that.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter so short. In a chapter or two there well be a time skip just to warn ya.**


End file.
